


i know you ain’t in love with him ( just break up with him)

by merrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Caring Harry, M/M, Sad Louis, liam literally gives no fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/merrylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you’re not happy with him, just break up with him, leave him in your past, Louis.”</p><p>“But I still love him.”</p><p>“Does he still love you?”</p><p>“I, I don’t know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you ain’t in love with him ( just break up with him)

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried uploading this three times, and I'm getting pissed, anyways, I'm country trash, this story is based off country songs, and just read this, thanks.
> 
> (title from Break Up With Him by Old Dominion)

Harry had been staying the last few nights at Louis’ small apartment, upon the request of the smaller boy. He had been complaining about relationship troubles, so of course, the first person he thought could help him was his best friend, Harry. The curly haired boy had obviously came. He knew from past experiences that Louis had a tough time making difficult decisions, so he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he left Louis all alone, worries swimming around his head.

Harry had suggested that Louis just break it off with the boy. Harry had seen the brightness slowly disappear from Louis’ once vibrant and shining eyes, leaving them a dull gray. Louis had long spent a many nights awake with a mind full of worries because of his boyfriend, who apparently hadn’t noticed the changes in the boy. The only thing Louis really enjoyed was the time he spent with Harry. It was only that way because that precious time with his friend was the only time he let the worries of his relationship leave him and have it replaced with fond memories and a day full of laughter and not a single ounce of sorrow. Those were the days Louis grew to live for.

“Louis, if he doesn’t love you, there is no reason to stay with him. It’s okay if you still love him, but if it’s not mutual, you’re only wasting your time and his,” Harry had explained.

“But how do I know if he loves me or not?” Louis had questioned.                

“When was the last time he said you were beautiful, or perfect, or amazing?”

“It’s, uh, it’s been awhile.”

“When was the last time _he_ asked you out on a date night?”

“I’m not sure, I usually do it, he’s just so busy, and he forgets things a lot, it’s not like he means to.”

Harry had convinced Louis to call Liam up and tell him they needed to talk. They had gone over what Louis would say, and made sure that Louis wouldn’t say ‘I love you’ to him, because Louis didn’t need to be spewing lies. Louis was less than enthusiastic about the idea, but he went along with it, because honestly, Harry was his only light at the end of this long dark tunnel.

“Listen, I know it’s late, but, uh, can you call me as soon as you get this? I need to talk to you.” Louis chuckled awkwardly. “Okay, uh, bye. Talk to you soon.” Louis ended the call and breathed a sigh of relief.

“There. Are you happy, Harry?” Louis asked, turning to meet the other boy’s glance.

“I’m just saying, if I was you, I would just break it off. I know you’re not in love with him, just break up with him.”

“It’s not that easy, Harry. We’ve been going out for over two years, I can’t just end things over a stupid phone call. It’s not fair for him.”

“If he calls you back tonight, tell him to come over later, then you can talk with him face to face.”

 

|`|`|

 

A few hours later, Liam replies to Louis’ call with a simple text.

_Sorry I was busy_ _:(_

Harry, having taken control over Louis’ phone, replied with an equally as suspicious text.

_We need to talk, be at my place @ 5_

It was now ten minutes to five, and Louis was nervous. He had been pacing back and forth through his apartment, waiting anxiously for his boyfriend, Liam, to arrive. Harry was sat comfortably on the couch, a solemn look on his face.

“Harry, what if he gets mad at me and hits me, or what if he hits you? God, I can’t handle this, maybe I shouldn’t go through with this…” Louis trailed off.

“Lou, everything’s going to go fine. I assure you, if he hits either one of us, he’s not leaving here without a few bruises to match,” Harry stated. A few beats of silence later, a knocking at the door echos through the small apartment. Harry stood up from his seat and walked to the door. Liam was on the other side, and once Harry opened the door and invited him inside, Liam entered.

“I’m really sorry for having you come here on such short notice, I hope you didn’t have any other plans,” Louis said.

Liam waved him off. “Don’t try to stall, I know what this is about.”

Louis’ mouth opened in shock. “You do?”

“Louis, it wouldn’t take a genius to see that we’ve been distant for a few months now. I knew this day was going to come sooner or later, I was just never willing to break things off,” Liam explained.

“So, Louis, tell him what we practiced.”

Louis looked to the ground, twiddling with his thumbs nervously.

“Uh,” he started. “Liam, I think we should see other people.”

“Okay.” 

“Wait, that’s it? You’re not upset?”

Liam sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m going to be blunt with you. I stopped loving you a few months ago, so about the time we started drifting apart.”

“So you were just going to let this drag on forever?” Louis demanded, his voice raising.

“I figured you’d get the message. And besides, the way you’ve always looked at Harry, I always assumed you’d leave me for him.”

Louis turned to Harry and furrowed his brow. “Um, we’re not dating, nor are we planning to.” Harry deadpanned.

“It sure doesn’t look that way from the outside looking in. I’ve always thought Louis was cheating on me with you, which, doesn’t really upset me, I mean, you two just have a natural chemistry.”

Liam kicked at the ground. “So, we done here? I’ll leave you to your life, maybe we can stay friends?” Liam suggested.  

“Uh, yeah, sure. Have a nice night?” Louis supplied. Liam left, leaving a confused Harry and Louis in his wake.

Louis spent the night watching episode after episode of Dr. Who, wondering what the hell had just happened. Harry, however, lied in the spare bedroom wondering how Louis could be so oblivious to his flirtatious ways. Even Liam, Louis’ own boyfriend, had seen the way Louis and Harry looked at each other. And honestly, the whole ordeal had just left Harry with more questions than answers.

 


End file.
